Dreams To Reach
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: Some people never truly reach their dreams unless they have that special supporting someone by their side; that special someone is globally known as the soul mate. Niley and Jemi.
1. Chapter 1

Some people never truly reach their dreams unless they have that special supporting someone by their side; that special someone is globally known as the soul mate. Niley and Jemi.

* * *

><p>Sighing, she sat down on the park seat instantly feeling the ache shooting through her tired legs. She has been walking for hours and she finally gave in and decided to rest. She didn't know if she'll even be able to go home. The owner of the so called flat has been threatening to kick her out if she didn't pay for two weeks now… and he said –like he says everyday- that today was her last chance, that if she didn't bring money home –which she didn't- she'll have to look for somewhere else to live.<p>

She felt her stomach grumble in hunger as she absentmindedly put a hand on it. She has eaten. But apparently not enough.

Ever since her accident, it has been very hard to obtain money. As if it was too easy before.

Losing your sight is really hard especially when you're living on your own and you've lived your whole life depending on your eyes, oh, and when you're an orphan who didn't get adopted by anyone and had to grow up in an orphanage which you eventually couldn't take and ran away from.

She smiled feeling the light breeze and the chiming birds indicating the sunset and that the night is kicking in.

She was finally getting used to it. Just sitting there hearing the sounds and imagining how it looked like. It gave her peace, yet, she wished she had the real image…

She sighed and stood up again after having some rest, but suddenly she felt dizzy as her hand flew to her head. She stood for a while before deciding it was just from the sudden interact, but as she aimed to take a step, it came back again only harder and she fell to the floor where everything was black.

:-/

She giggled jumping up and down with her hand intertwined with her fiancé's. Being recently engaged made her beaming with happiness. He chuckled at her also very happy.

They have been together for two years and he finally built up his courage and proposed three days ago. They just had a family dinner with her father and his family as a celebration for the couple, and they both decided to ditch them and go out for a while alone.

She looked down at her ring loving the feeling of it engulfing her finger as her smile grew even wider if it's possible. She dragged her look towards him with the same wide smile as he sighed,

"I wish I had brought you something bigger… more valuable." He looked down.

"And I'm happy you didn't." She put her hand on his back as he looked at her confused, "You know, the value of things isn't measured by how it costs or its material. It's by what it means for you. And this ring means the world to me, you know why?"

He shook his head,

"Because it's connecting me to you."

"We've been connected since long ago," He smiled as her words relaxed him.

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they kept walking.

"I can't wait till we get married." He said after a while.

"Me neither." She gushed, "You just need to stick around in your job this time, and we'll be married before you know it."

He chuckled at her words, "I think I'll. I love it more than any other one." He said pursing his lips together as she laughed and clinked to his arm.

"Hey, what's that?" She looked through the darkness intensely trying to figure out the shadow in front of her.

He looked at the direction she's staring at and could see the shadows that soon formed the out form of a person…

"Is that a girl…?" she raised her eyebrows as the both looked at each other before rushing towards her…

:-O

He closed the door blocking the laughters of his family away as he turned around and looked at the tools in front of him. He smiled as he felt the peaceful atmosphere of the room. This was when he just feels peace. His painting room. He loves his family, and he loves spending time with them, but, from time to time he needs to just stay alone at this room and draw.

Besides, dinner was over, and his brother left with his fiancée; after all, the whole dinner was for them, so there's probably no point of him staying.

He looked at the unfinished picture for a while before finally gaining inspiration again and recollecting the sight he has in mind and picked a brush and started tracing it along the material leaving a colored line behind and slowly forming a meaningful shape.

He didn't feel the time fly away as he kept painting and drawing losing himself and blocking the faint voices coming from outside.

It wasn't until the front door was slammed closed that he started hearing their voices again. For a while there was a silence, but then, there were loud noises. He didn't care at first, but the voices were heaved with nervousness that he frowned his eyebrows and put his tools down and opened the door taking his way to the living room.

"Here," He saw his brother –the youngest of the family- rush with a bottle of perfume to his mother who was kneeling on the couch.

"Thanks, hun." She took it from him as she started spraying it down. There was a small murmur coming from there. He gazed around the room to see everyone standing there, his brother, his fiancée and her father, his other brother with is wife, and his parents along with the youngest of the brothers.

Then who was it?

He moved closer to see. A faint-looking girl came to his sight as her eyebrows crinkled and she seemed to struggle to open her eyes. Finally, she did as she gazed at the ceiling and her hand moved along their couch, "Where am I?"

:-)

**A/N: ANOTHER STORY :) This was short, but later it will get longer. So, what do you think of it? And who do you think is each character? The girl at first, the couple, and the artist boy? :)**

**REVIEW GUYS :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The mother put a hand on her heart seeming relieved as she looked down at the girl with a motherly smile. She moved her hand to the girl's face, "Are you okay, dear?"

The girl's eyes stayed on the ceiling as her body shivered a little in fear.

"Where am I?" she repeated pulling her hands to her chest and slowly standing up.

"Hey, hey, you're safe, don't worry." The old woman said a little confused at why she was that frightened; do they look like bad people? However, she pushed that to the back of her mind, "Are you feeling good?"

"Yes…" the girl seemed hesitant, "W-what happened? How did I get here?"

"My son and his fiancé found you fainted in the park, and they brought you here." Denise –the mother- explained a little offended that her nice family is being thought of badly by the stranger whom they just saved.

However, the girl relaxed a bit, "Thanks." She mumbled and smiled a small barely seen smile, "I guess I have to go now." She stood up quickly causing her head to spin and her balance to be lost as she hit the couch again holding her head and Denise held her arm quickly.

"You're apparently not okay."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The girl said faintly.

"No, you're not." Denise argued, "I'm a nurse, tell me what you're feeling and I'll help you."

The girl gave in, "I'm a little dizzy."

They exchanged looks; well, they don't know the girl, she could be on some kind of drugs for all they know.

"Um, do you feel like that frequently? Or is this new to you?"

"No, it's the first time I faint. I don't know what's wrong." She crinkled her eyebrows feeling the headache as her hand flew to her head and then it clicked, "Probably lack of food." She mumbled.

What is that? An eating disorder? The girl looked skinny after all.

"Frankie, bring some bread and butter." The woman ordered her youngest then turned to the girl, "I'm sorry, I wish I have offered much but we just finished dinner and we definitely need to go grocery shopping soon."

"No, no, I'm fine. That's kind of you," she stood up this time slower, "I'll just go and I'll take care of myself." She took a step forwards. A small one.

Surprisingly, everyone else but Denise kept watching the scene in silence and just submitted for silence until that moment the girl decided to leave again, the little artist of the house got irritated with her behavior – especially, that he had no idea what had happened- and spoke,

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked not so rudely.

"Nick!" His mother hissed disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, if I gave that impression. I'm just not used to people."

"Oh? And do we look like kidnappers or something?"

"Nicholas, stop talking."

"I'm sorry; I would have answered your question if I could actually see you."

A loud gasp was heard at the unexpected answer but the one that actually explained her behavior ever since she woke up. They just stared at her not knowing what to do or say; they surely didn't see that one coming.

"Do you mean…?" The elder's wife –Danielle- spoke.

"Blind? Yes." She nodded and then sighed, "Can you please show me the way to the door?"

"No, you can't leave alone! Is there someone we can call to come and pick you up?" Paul –Denise's husband and the breadwinner of the house- protested.

"No, thank you. I know my way very well."

"But-"

"Really! It's fine. This is not new to me. I know how to walk by myself."

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Yeah, just please show me the way out and tell me where are we exactly in the town?"

Demi –the newly engaged girl- volunteered and stepped forward holding the girl's hand as she led her way to the front door, "We're just at the block behind the park."

"Oh, great, we're not far. Thanks for your hospitality again."

"You're welcome. It's nice to meet you and be careful."

"Thank you, and I will. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Demi watched her as she soon turned a corner and sighed closing the door and returned to the living room where there was sure a discussion.

"Are you crazy?"

"What did you want us to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, take her to the hospital?" Nick argued sarcastically looking at Joe –his older brother.

"Really, Nick? You know how far the hospital is."

"So, you bring her home?"

"What's your problem?" Demi put in the conversation in defense of her fiancé.

"My problem? Are you people mindless? She could have been a serial killer for all we know."

"Nothing happened, Nick." Danielle said finding no point in what he's doing.

Nick groaned, "I still think it's a dumb move to bring home a total stranger let alone knocked out. I mean, she could have been dead." He exclaimed.

"But, she wasn't!" Joe rolled his eyes, "I'm smart enough to know when the person is alive or not, Nick."

"Don't turn the tables on me now, Joe, you-"

"You're the one turning tables, here, you're making a scene to cover up the fact you were a total jerk to her." Joe cut him off.

"I wasn't-" he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, you were, Nick." Denise said. "You know what you said was so uncalled for, you could have just let her go, after all, she's your guest, and there's _nothing_ wrong to be afraid when you suddenly wake up in a strange house! Even if she could see us."

"Mom, that's besides the point." He rolled his eyes.

"No, that _is_ the point. Are you happy now that you have made her embarrassed? God knows how your little reminder of her weakness has affected her now."

"Stop being a psychologist and mind your son bringing strangers home." He spat.

"Nicolas, quit talking to your mother like that." His father said angrily and coughed hardly right after as Denise stood up and rushed to his side guiding him to the bedroom where she should give him his medicines.

"You're arguing about something that the _old_ you would have done and probably more." Joe stood up angry to face his younger brother.

"The old me? What do you mean the old me? I'm the same, Joseph."

"No, you're not." He said it as a matter of fact, "Look at yourself in the mirror, Nick. You're definitely not the same."

"Oh, glad you noticed, I'm growing my hair out." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Stop it, Nick. You've changed and you know it."

"Oh, really? When did I change? Cause, I don't recall making a one."

"Since you got dumped for the Australian guy, Nick." Joe yelled challengingly as his younger brother got taken aback by his answer and stared at him blankly for the first second, then his face tuned into one of a great anger as he glared at Joe.

"I'm done with this discussion." He mumbled and turned on his heels to go to the second story of the house where they heard the door of his room being slammed loudly.

"That was uncalled for, Joe." Denise -who has returned back at that last sentence being said- blamed sadly as Joe shrugged.

"He's losing his mind and someone had to stop him, mom."

"Still, that was harsh; you know he's not over it."

"A reality check is what he needed."

:-/

She took her way through the calm narrow streets wondering if she should go home or not bother at all. She knew that John had had enough of her long time ago. And he was just keeping her in the flat because of her disability. But, it's not his fault, he deserves his money; it's not for charity.

She felt her stomach growl in hunger and gritted her teeth putting a hand over it as she walked slowly and aimlessly. She didn't even know where she was anymore, and it doesn't matter, because going back home wasn't an option, especially not today, maybe a few days later when she gets some of the guy's money to calm down his rage.

She suddenly felt a rush of anger shoot through her veins. Why is this happening to her? Her whole life has been miserable.

From being born with unknown parents and being raised in an orphanage –which wasn't so pleasant- to having no one wanting to adopt her and to eventually running away from it at the day she's turned eighteen. And now, exactly two years later, she's spending her twentieth birthday homeless in the cold, with nothing to eat, and not even being able to have her eyes wide open to look out for dangers- also known as naughty guys.

She gave up on walking and threw her back on one of the old houses' wall and slid down sitting on the cold concrete. She quickly brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face between them and instantly started sobbing.

If she didn't die starving, the cold would do the job.

:-(

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Demi nodded and pecked his lips with her arms intertwined around his neck and Joe's hands around her waist. "Yes. But, please Joe talk to him… you know you're his best friend."

Joe sighed and nodded, "I will."

"Tonight?"

Joe groaned, "Dems, he was being a jerk."

"Give him time! You know he's still upset."

"It's been a month."

Demi shrugged, "But, he is upset."

"He snapped at you."

"Joe! Don't make up excuses."

He sighed, "Fine!"

"That's Joey." She pecked his lips once again, "Bye."

"Bye."

"I've been waiting you for ages!" Her father joked as she reached him and he swung his arms around her shoulder.

"Shut up," she giggled, "I was just saying goodbye." She said as they walked away taking their way to their house, they didn't live too far away from the Grays.

"Ah, my little girl is all grown up."

"I'm still your little girl." She side hugged him as he chuckled.

"That you will always be." He confirmed, "But, seriously, Demetria, couldn't you fall in love with a richer guy?" he joked; he liked Joe.

"Dad!" she giggled complainingly, "Joe is better than any rich one."

"He's a good guy." He nodded in agreement, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, dad."

And they walked through the way too familiar streets to their own nice welcoming house just chatting about any and everything in the world.

And just one corner away from their house, they spotted her again, they stopped in their tracks looking at her small shivering figure and hearing her sobs that filled the place that they were surprised why no one went out to see what's wrong. They exchanged a look and Demi took her way over to the girl,

"Hey!"

The girl jumped and stopped her sobs raising her head and aiming to quickly get up only for her to stumble and fall.

"Hey, hey, it's me." Demi said and tried helping her up but she yanked herself away from her, "The one who just saved you at the park." Demi explained further and the girl seemed to relax a bit, "You didn't go home."

"I've no where to go." Miley mumbled still on the ground with her dress flowing around her thin legs and its ends landed in some rain water that didn't dry yet.

Demi didn't know if she should ask anything else or just let it go, but she felt bad for the girl in front of her.

"I'll just go now." She got up from the ground.

"Your hand is bleeding." Demi's father exclaimed holding the girl's hand up and sure enough there was a cut across the hand.

"Oh… it will get better." She tried to squeeze her hand out of his grip. But, bleeding explained the shooting pain.

"No, it looks deep. Come on." He said and stared walking away towards his house still rounding his grip around her wrist.

"I will be fine, seriously."

"No, you won't. You're freezing."

For some reason, she wasn't afraid, she has got nothing to lose anyway, even if they were some kind of a psycho gang who wanted to kill her; then they would just end her torture, wouldn't they?

So, she tiredly followed them to their house stumbling over her steps due to dizziness every few steps.

Once inside the warm house, Demi led her to a couch sitting her down and wrapping a blanket around her body as her father took care of bandaging her hand. As for the girl herself, she almost didn't feel anything, until she felt something being shoved into her mouth, and she just followed her human nature and chewed the food.

"I'm Demi by the way." She introduced as she continued to shove food into her system.

"Miley." She mumbled feeling better and better as time passed.

:-)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, Most of you expected them right :) Artist: Nick, blind: Miley, and couple are Jemi. I'm so sorry for being late, but I was so busy with school and family conditions. I hope I don't get too late again :)

If you're reading Love Advisers, A new chapter is in the progress :)

Thanks for reading and tell me your opinions plz :)


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm a lot better. Thank you." Miley smiled gratefully at the direction where Demi's sound came from.

"Do you still have that headache?"

"A little bit." Miley has figured a while ago, that there was no point arguing or lying to Demi. She just keeps asking more questions until you lose it.

"Here I got you painkillers." She said handing her the pills and a glass of water.

Miley took the pills and put it in her mouth and took a sip of the water. "Thank you, Demi. I really should get going now."

"Go where?"

"To… my place."

"You said you don't really have somewhere to go…"

"I said that?"

"Yeah… when me and dad found you."

Miley lowered her head and played with her hands feeling the new bandage now covering it. "I really should stop babbling…" she muttered.

Demi gave a light chuckle, "Besides, it's pretty late now, Miley. You are welcomed to stay the night here…" she offered trying not to sound awkward; but like all blinds, Miley used her ears to cover up the dysfunction of her eyes.

"No, you have done enough already. You can't seriously let a total stranger stay the night at your house." She tried to joke but it also came out awkwardly.

"No, Miley," Demi recovered, "I really have no problem with you staying here. Neither does my dad."

"I-"

"It's getting late. Really."

Miley thought about it. So far, those people have been pretty generous with her. They have shown no sign of being harmful. And Demi seems very kind and nice… after all, she really has no where to go…

"I really appreciate that, Demi. Really." She said in a low voice but meaningful.

Demi smiled widely also it had a hint of pity, but Miley didn't see that, right?

"So, here, change into these. We are about the same size I guess." She said putting some clothe material into her hands which Miley quickly translated into pajamas.

"Oh? I didn't know you're so skinny; not that it is a good thing." Miley attempted a joke.

"Hey, you're not one of those 'skinny-freaks'; you look just fine."

"Oh, you don't have to compliment; I know I lost lots of weight in the last period of time." Miley chuckled.

"Fine. You're a little thin. But, seriously, not _that_ bad as you make it sound."

"Whatever you say," Miley shrugged standing up to change, "You're the one who can see after all." She said dropping the dress to the floor and taking the top of the pajama to put on. "Are you still here?"

"Yes,"

"I hope you don't mind me changing here…?"

"No, it's fine. That's my room… and I'm straight." Demi laughed.

"Oh, good." Miley laughed along.

It seemed like escaping to her. She felt like she's living another life for just one night. Usually, Miley is not that cheerful at night, and it's not a habit that she sleeps with a satisfied stomach, and she's not as social as she is right now… but what are the harms if she gets to be that person for the night?

It's been a while since she has needed this, and it felt good to finally have it. On her twentieth birthday, not to forget.

Was it possible that this year is holding changes for her?

Oh, how she wished.

:-)

Nick glared at his older brother as they walked side by side through the way too familiar streets to the elder's fiancée's house.

Joe noticed his side glare as he rolled his eyes, "Go home, Nick." He said coldly.

"Oh yeah?"

Joe huffed and stopped facing him, "Hey, what's wrong with you, man? I thought we talked abut it." He gave him a slight push on his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" he shrugged his hand away harshly.

Joe held up his hands in the air in defeat shaking his head with slightly raised eyebrows, "You know what, I give up!"

"You give up what?" Nick hissed narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing!" Joe sighed and turned around to continue his way to Demi's.

"You give up _what_, Joe?" Nick stopped him as he put his hand on his shoulder turning him around.

"You." Joe glared.

"What do you mean _me_?" Nick shrugged away sarcastically.

"Look at yourself. You're acting like a stupid selfish teenager. You don't listen to no one but yourself. You invite fights in and expect people to apologize. You didn't even apologize to me and I let it go. Now, you don't even wanna apologize to Demi. So, I just give up on trying with you."

"Joe…" Nick looked shocked at his brother; he didn't know he thought of him that way. Yes, he was a little on the edge the last period of time, but, he had his reasons, and it didn't mean he doesn't care about them… they are his family for God's sake.

"Save it." He said and once again got ready to walk away.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"For what?"

"For how I acted… and have been acting… lately."

Joe sighed and looked at him, "I just… I don't get it. Just let it go, Nick. Let her go."

"It's no that easy."

"She's not worth your time of the day, bro."

"I know. But, I hate the feeling of being fooled. She lied to me for a long time and I foolishly believed. Now, all I feel is… disgraced."

Joe's eyes widened, he knew his brother's dignity was a total no zone, and that he was a proud man but, _disgraced_? He shouldn't be the one with that feeling here.

"Nick! You should _never_ feel that way! She's the one who cheated on you, bro. It's the other way around."

"But, I was not enough for her, Joe…"

He shook his head, "No, it's that she is a bitch. No one is ever enough for her. She went for the hottie aussie because of his money."

Nick smiled and slightly gave a hand shake not quiet believing his words, "Whatever, Joe!" he exhaled, "Let's go to Demi."

"Seriously, Nick. Stop thinking it's your fault. Cause it's not."

"Yeah, man. Thanks."

Joe nodded stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked in silence for a while, "I'm sorry that I brought it up last night."

"Yeah, you were such a bitch." Nick smirked at Joe indicating that he's now ready to act casually again.

Joe faked a gasp, "Look who's talking! You were acting like the high school cheerleader hot bitch herself."

Nick looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I should have taped you."

"Um… wow."

"Yeah." Joe chuckled and stopped at Demi's door, "Now, ready for another lecture?"

Nick rolled his eyes and pointed his hand at the door as if saying 'whatever, just knock'. Joe chuckled and knocked his specific knocking that only him used at Demi's door.

"Joe's here, Dem." They heard Demi's father from inside as they smiled. Then there were her running footsteps approaching before the door flew open and Joe was engulfed in a bear hug from his fiancée.

"Joey!" she exclaimed in a childish way.

"Demsy!" Joe said just as childish.

"For God's sake! You were together just last night." Nick mumbled.

"Nicholas?"

"Hey." He smiled awkwardly and gave her a small wave.

She broke off the hug with Joe and looked at Nick with a raised eyebrow and her hands folded over her chest.

"Oh, God!" Nick muttered to himself but audible enough for her to make her glare more intense.

"Dem, babe, Nick came to apologize for how he acted last night." Joe put in kicking Nick's leg in the process.

"Um, yeah, Demi, I'm sorry I was being a…" he trailed off; he never prepared a speech and Demi wasn't such an easy person to just come up with something in front of her, especially with that glare, "I'm sorry I was being the _high school cheerleader hot_ _bitch_ herself last night." He quoted Joe.

Demi gave a loud laugh, "The who?"

"High school cheerleader hot bitch." He repeated, "It's catchy." He whispered this to Joe who nudged him.

"Yeah, that you were." Demi cleared her throat after her laughters died down, "And, now you think that you come here with your charm and I'll just forgive you?"

"Umm… I'm really sorry, Demi."

"You ruined my engagement party!"

"Oh, the party was already over." He said with a little attitude as she glared at him.

"Already over? Nick, when I remember my engagement party it should be those wonderful memories I spent with my family and how it was such a perfect day… not how my stupid brother-in-law went on being a high school hot bitch or whatever you call yourself and put on a fight with every one because of a stupid thing that was none of his damn business." She said almost in one breath.

"Wow… um… I'm really sorry, Demi. I never thought about it this way."

"Yeah, I bet you didn't."

Nick looked at Joe for help but he looked just as helpless. He looked back at Demi and caught that hint of calmness wash over her features.

"Demi?"

"Yes?"

"Won't you really forgive your charming brother-in-law?"

"Almost."

"What?"

"_Almost_ brother-in-law." She corrected way calmer.

"Oh, come on! We've been in-laws ever since you met Joseph."

"You know that one is true." Joe nodded siding with Nick.

"Ugh! Fine, brother." She said giving him an uprising smile and opened her arms for him to hug.

"You know that I really am sorry, right?" he said on pulling away from her.

"Yeah, or else I wouldn't have forgiven you."

"Oh, you would have!" he said pulling out his cocky side.

"Ugh. Come on in." Demi finally invited them in.

"I though you'd never ask." Joe said following her as Nick followed them seeing as they were already engulfed in a conversation.

He almost got lost in his thoughts and didn't come back to reality until he ran into something on his way… or someone.

"What the-" his eyes widened as he looked at the girl he just knocked to the floor.

"Miley!" Demi exclaimed as she came for the girl's help.

Miley chuckled standing up with the help of Demi. "I'm sorry. Were you just standing there? Casue I'm sure you were not making any sounds." She said joyfully to the anonymous man she just ran into. But, he was no doubt a man.

"Is that…?" Nick said this time more clearly to Demi who nodded shooting him a look that said nothing but 'you better behave yourself this time'.

"Oh, it's you…" Miley recognized the voice as last night's edgy dude's and she automatically felt insecure. She wanted to hide but she didn't know how or where. He was just one of those people that she gets uncomfortable around knowing that they see her and she can't.

"Um, Miley, this is Joe my fiancé and his brother Nick. Guys, introduce yourself to Miley…" Demi said purposely looking at Nick.

"Joseph, but call me Joe." Joe said taking her hand in his in a handshake.

"Nice meeting you." She plastered a smile uneasily waiting for Nick's turn.

"I'm Nick." He said and Demi nudged him as he rolled his eyes also taking her hand, "Nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same." She aimed to joke but it came out fragile and awkward. She mentally cursed herself for being so damn weak.

"So…" Joe awkwardly started.

"Oh, actually, I was just leaving." Miley said, "Thanks, Demi. For everything."

"Where are you going? I thought we planned to leave together."

"You have company now, so, I didn't wanna-"

"No, no, I'm leaving anyway."

"Where you going?" Joe asked frowning.

"Work." She said searching for the other pair of her favorite and only black converse.

"But, today is not your shift."

"Rosy called in sick and Selena… well… who knows if she's showing up. So Maria sent me an S.O.S."

Ignoring the fact that Nick's body went tense after the mention of her name, he spoke up, "Maria depends so much on you."

"Yeah." Joe agreed, "You should ask for a raise."

Demi let out a laugh as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror next the door. "Trust me, if she can afford it, she'd be doing it on her own." She said ending the endless discussion on this topic for the thousandth time, "Did you guys have breakfast yet?"

"No. Your fiancé here dragged us out of the house before mom could be done." Nick complained earning a laugh from Demi and a 'Hey' from Joe accompanied with a smack on the shoulder.

"Alright. Come with me then. I'll fix you something there." Demi offered finally grabbing her handbag and checking if everything she needs is in there.

Then she looked up at the silent girl, "You too, Miley."

Miley who has been just standing there leaning on the back of an armchair jumped at the mention of her name. "What? Oh, no, thanks, I'll pass."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna be a-"

"Burden? Yeah, yeah, you won't be. Maria already owes me meals." Demi chuckled. Maria was the owner of the Italian restaurant she works at. It's just a small comfy restaurant used to be run by Dan, Maria's husband, bust since she was called a widow, it became her responsibility.

She had those traditions kept from her husband's era; their workers are their family and they have every right to have their full meals on the restaurant's account and they could even bring their _friends_ over.

Well, Dan and Maria never had children.

That's why they were so close with everyone who worked with them.

"Demi-"

"Miley. You're coming with me. The place there is full of job chances."

Miley let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Seriously? Who'd want to hire a blind chick to ruin their business?" she said bitterly.

"You'd be surprised by the number, honey." Demi replied.

"I bet!" Miley said still being bitterly sarcastic.

"Just shut up and come, Miley."

Nick and Joe just stood there watching as the total stranger acted on the close-if not best- friends base with Demi. They couldn't put a way of this happening over the night, but here they were, Demi already offering her help to the girl and the girl being negative.

Actually, while Joe felt bad for her Nick wondered if she had forgotten their presence for a while to talk the way she did. She seemed so nervous and fragile on introducing themselves to her. And then, she's… she just easily put down her shell?

That girl seemed different.

He didn't like it.

:-/

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Long wait? I'm sorry. I'm desperately sorry. If you are reading another story of mine, you'd know that I got caught up in school and exams in June. And ever since I finished, I have been writing new chapters for… uh… for the six stories I have up! Ugh, what have I done? Haha, don't worry, guys, I'm finishing them all :)

So, what do you think? Maybe it's not worth the long wait, but, this one needed to be written in order to know the characters better :)

So, plz tell me what you think…


	4. Sorry for delay

Hi guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately, this is not an update. I'm expressing my deep apology for keeping you waiting like this. You see I have had a major writer's block, and I have been trying to write something but it just didn't come out. And lately, I had some inspiration back. Hopefully, it lasts. So, as a comeback, I decided to start a new story in hopes of gaining my inspiration back. I published it just now and it's called Forbidden Fruit. This will probably help me write again and continue this story and the others for the matter. I'm going to finish them anyway I'm decided, but it will just take some time, so please be patient wit me.

If you would like to read my new story please do and tell me what you think.

Thanks for understanding and be tuned for an update, I have a feeling it will come soon. Hopefully :)

This post will be replaced once an update is ready :)


End file.
